Dreaming of You
by Dreamerjayde7
Summary: Max gets engaged after Liz goes to Harvard.
1. Back Again

Dreaming Of You  
  
Disclamer: Nothing belongs to me.  
  
Rating: PG-13 at the most.  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
Summary: Not much alien talk in this fic. At the age of 20, Max Evans gets engaged to his beautiful girlfriend Lily Thompson. Liz went to Harvard assuming she would never come back to Roswell. Slowly, the gang begins to fall apart.  
  
Author's Note: The title is taken from Selena's song. I have to say I love Selena and was crushed by her death. Some lines taken from Departure.  
  
****  
  
Liz picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!"  
  
"Maria, typical."  
  
"I'm gonna ignore that last comment because I am so excited!"  
  
"That Max is marrying Lily?"  
  
"No! That you are coming to Roswell!"  
  
"I'm not going Maria." Liz sighed and looked at her ring on her ring finger. Max had given it to  
  
her when they had graduated.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Max, how are we gonna make it?  
  
Liz, that's not even a question. Easy.  
  
Harvard's far away.  
  
Yeah and i'll go and visit you and we-  
  
But what if you find someone-  
  
He put his finger on her lips.  
  
You're the most important thing in my life, Liz. Okay?  
  
Max took a box out of his pocket.  
  
I'm gonna make a promise to you, Liz. We'll get married one day.  
  
He slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
I love you, Liz. I'm never going to find someone else.  
  
I love you too Max.  
  
*End*  
  
"You still there, babe?" Maria asked. Liz hadn't said anything in five minutes.  
  
"What? Yeah, I gotta go. Bye!"  
  
"Wait! Liz. You're coming. Right?"  
  
"See you in three days, Maria."  
  
"I love you!!" But Liz had hung up already.  
  
****  
  
"Are you out of your mind? Liz, what drugs have you been taking?" Tina asked her roommate  
  
as Liz was packing.  
  
"Look i'm going there for Maria!"  
  
"YOU are going to see Max! You love Max."  
  
"MAX!" Liz said and took a deep breath, she closed her eyes, "Is marrying someone he-"  
  
"Does not love! Which is a great opportunity for you to go and see what he's on!"  
  
Liz sat on the bed. "Let's stop screaming at eachother. I can't take this." She started rubbing her  
  
temples. A headache was forming.  
  
Tina sat next to her.  
  
"Just promise me you'll come back."  
  
Liz looked her in the eye. "I'll come back."  
  
*Roswell, New Mexico*  
  
Max opened the door.  
  
"Max? Is that you?" Lily yelled.  
  
"Yeah, i'm home."  
  
She came out from the bedroom and went up to him.  
  
"Hey." He kissed her neck.  
  
"How was work?" She kissed him on the mouth.  
  
"Fine, but it's better being here." Max smiled as he caressed her face.  
  
"I'm gonna go get dinner ready." Lily said. She kissed him softly and went in the kitchen.  
  
Max sat on the couch. Two weeks. Two weeks until he would marry the love of his......two year relationship? He couldn't say life. No, that was Liz Parker. Everyone knew that. Even his bride-to-be. Lily knew everything about Liz. Except all the alien details. He loved Lily. He really did. That's why he was going to marry her. You marry who you love. So why isn't he marrying Liz Parker? It got complicated. She was so far away and he couldn't handle that.Then, just his luck, beautiful, smart, Lily Thompson moves in next door. It started off slow. With lunch. Then dinner. Then everyday. Next thing he knows, he's calling Liz to tell her he can't fight what he feels. All he gets is, 'I knew it'. Not 'I told you so', just an 'I knew it'.  
  
****  
  
Liz got off the plane and walked through the tunnel. Noone was waiting for her. It's what she expected. Her flight was early. She checked her watch. 5:22.  
  
'I told them seven.' she thought.  
  
Liz grabbed her things and went to a payphone. She had no change. What was that commericial? Oh yeah, 1-8-0-0 collect. Save a buck or two. What was Maria's number again? Think, Liz, think. This was screwed up, how the hell-.  
  
"LIZ!"  
  
Bingo. She knew that voice. And she couldn't face him, not right now atleast. Think, Liz, think. Dammit! No use. Liz hung up the phone, and turned around.  
  
"Liz," Max said while looking at her. She'd gotten about 2 inches taller. But otherwise than that, she looked like seventeen again.  
  
He cleared his throat. She wasn't making eye contact with him.  
  
"Maria, Maria said she couldn't make it because-"  
  
"Yeah," Liz interrupted, "And she sent you."  
  
"No, well, yeah, but I offered."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Max was taken aback a little.  
  
"To see you again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Liz, why are you asking me these questions?" She didn't reply.  
  
"Here," he said, "Let me help you with these bags."  
  
They both went down for the same one and his hand brushed against her ring.  
  
"I...I always keep it on." Liz said, not quite sure why.  
  
Max cleary remembered that ring. He'd given it to her.  
  
"Good. I'm glad you like it." God, he was dumb. 'Good. I'm glad you like it'? Pathetic.  
  
"Liz, I...."  
  
"Congratulations, Max. I'm glad..you finally found that special person who can make all your  
  
dreams come true." Liz said. She took her bags and started walking.  
  
"Liz!" Max ran after her. "Please! Please, Liz!"  
  
She stopped so suddenly he had to grab her waist to stop himself from falling.  
  
"Please, what Max? Okay, you want more support. I can do that. I'm glad that you found the love of your life, your dreamgirl, that when you're not with her-"  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"You go crazy."  
  
"Let's go." Max said and walked ahead of her.  
  
****  
  
They were silent during most of the ride. Liz broke it.  
  
"Sorry about overreacting." She said. There, done.  
  
He stopped the car and faced her. Liz was reminded of when they were like this a couple of years ago. He was just telling her that he would never see her again. Then they kissed.  
  
"Liz, I said it was okay."  
  
"What? Oh yeah." She had been staring at him. She smiled slightly.  
  
"Do you still love me?" he asked. Her smile faded. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I love you." He came close to her face and kissed her slowly.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Liz! Are you listening?" She broke out of her trance. Don't cry, she repeated over and over in her head. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. Her eyes were getting blurry. She quickly wiped them.  
  
"Why did you come so early? To the airport?" Liz asked him.  
  
Max gulped. "Better to be safe than sorry."  
  
"An hour and a half?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's what I loved about you. Love, I mean. That's what I love about you. Always being careful."  
  
He smiled weakly. She put her hand on his cheek and leaned closer to him. Max thought she  
  
was going to kiss him, but in the end Liz kissed his cheek. She pulled away after awhile. Max  
  
put his hands on her face and kissed her firmly.  
  
"That's the last time, we'll probaly ever..." Max started.  
  
"Kiss?" Liz finished for him.  
  
"Yeah. Liz, I-"  
  
"Just tell me one thing, do you love her?" Max paused.  
  
"Not like I love you."  
  
"Don't give me that crap! Yes or no?"  
  
He put his hands on the steering wheel.  
  
"Liz, do you think i'm that dumb? I'm not going to marry someone I don't love! I love her and  
  
that's why i'm marrying her."  
  
"Because you love her?" Liz asked. Max had his hand on the front of the wheel. "Yeah." he  
  
answered.  
  
"So why aren't you marrying me, Max?" The horn went off. Liz jumped. But she quickly went back to focusing on her question.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Liz stared at her hands. She stared at the ring on her finger.  
  
"Are you going to answer me, Max Evans? Do you see this ring? You gave it to me and said  
  
you would never find anyone else! God, I just....get so mad!"  
  
He didn't reply. He wasn't going to answer. Max couldn't even begin to tell her about what happened when she was away. How everything he planned for them got destroyed. The real reason why he had to marry Lily Thompson. It was going to break her. Because it was the same story he had to tell her three years ago.  
  
"Fine. Here you go." Liz took off her ring and put it in his hand.  
  
"Liz, this is yours. I gave it to you. You keep it."  
  
"Yeah, you also gave me a promise, Max. That you didn't keep."  
  
"Do you really want to know why I have to marry her? Think about it, Liz. Because it's gonna  
  
kill you."  
  
"You told me, you love her." Liz got out of the jeep and walked into the Crashdown.  
  
****  
  
Maria went to Liz's around six. They embraced and started talking.  
  
"Is she pretty?" Liz couldn't help herself. She wanted to see this Lily.  
  
"Do you just want to go over there? You've been asking about her all this time!" Maria said frustrated.  
  
"Is she a good pick for him?"  
  
Maria sighed. Lily Thompson and Max Evans went together like salt and pepper. It was like a match made in heaven. Maria never thought she'd be saying this about Max and another girl, but Lily had no flaws. She was like...perfect.  
  
"They're having a party, two hours." Maria said.  
  
Liz nodded. "Let's go."  
  
****  
  
Maria knocked on the door.  
  
"Ready?" She asked Liz.  
  
"God, I hope so. I hope I can face him." Liz peered through the window. The door opened.  
  
"Maria!" Lily said. "Nice to see you!" She gave her a hug. "Come in!"  
  
"Thank you." Maria replied. "This is Liz Parker. I'm sure you're familiar with the name."  
  
Lily turned and looked at Liz. Liz was taken aback a little. They kind of resembled eachother. Same hair, eyes, height(well, close), and size it seemed like.  
  
"Hello! Come on in! I'll get Max."  
  
The two girls walked in. Alot of people were there. None that Liz recognized. She did spot Max and Lily in the kitchen. He was whispering in her ear and she started giggling. Then they kissed. A few minutes later, Max looked over at her. Liz looked away quickly. She could hear Max's footsteps getting closer. Maria had dissapeered.  
  
"Liz." The way he said her name, was different. It was short and it made her seem like a friend.  
  
'That's what you are dummy!' A little voice said.  
  
"Max, nice party."  
  
He smiled. "Thanks."  
  
They were silent for a few minutes.  
  
"Do you wanna talk?" Max asked. "We can go upstairs."  
  
"Will your wife get jealous?"  
  
"Fiance, Liz. And no she won't get jealous. She trusts me. Even with you."  
  
Liz stopped climbing up the stairs. "What does that mean, Max?"  
  
"You know what it means, Liz. We could never control ourselves when we were together."  
  
"So it was all about making out? Well, maybe that's was how we felt back then."  
  
"Back then!? What about now, Liz?! Don't you feel the same way?!" Max couldn't control  
  
himself. He had to say it.  
  
"Why are you yelling? Obviously you don't feel the same way, so why should I?!"  
  
"You don't know what the hell I feel!"  
  
"I know, Max!! I know what you feel and I know who you are! Nobody knows you better than I do! Not even your WIFE!"  
  
"Fiance, fiance, dammit!" Why did he keep telling her that?  
  
Liz turned ready to leave, but tripped. She tumbled down the stairs. In a matter of seconds, Liz hit the ground with a thud. Everything went blurry, then dark.  
  
****  
  
"She fell." Max said trying to help Liz.  
  
Lily came closer. "She'll be alright. But until she wakes up...what do you say we," Max kissed her. They continued to kiss.  
  
****  
  
Max felt his face turn red as he and Liz got into the jeep. He started the car and began to drive. Liz cleared her throat. Liz had just woken up and caught them, well, he couldn't say.  
  
"You're sleeping with her?" Liz asked. "What kind of question is that? Of course you're sleeping with her."  
  
"Liz, this is kind of personal."  
  
"Well, you weren't afraid to tell me about Tess."  
  
"That was different. You knew Tess meant nothing to me, but with Lily, I love her."  
  
"Just tell me how long. And tell me the truth."  
  
"I..I can't Liz. Please don't make me lie to you."  
  
"HOW LONG?!"  
  
"Two years, four months ago was when we first made love."  
  
Liz froze.  
  
"You had sex with her when we were together?"  
  
Max nodded slowly. "Made love, Liz. We made love."  
  
"NO! No you can't make love to someone you don't love! And you don't love her! You love  
  
me, right?" Liz tried to hold back tears.  
  
"Right." She imagined him saying. Then hugging her and kissing her. But she was only imagining.  
  
****  
  
Michael switched the channel. Boring. Boring. Crap. Oh, what's this? Boring. He sighed and  
  
gave up. The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Michael, it's Is."  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"I'm scared, for Max. I think he's gonna regret it."  
  
"Is, you know why he's doing it."  
  
"It's more than that Michael. He loves Lily. I just have this bad feeling. She's the love of his life. He can't live without her."  
  
Liz walked in the Crashdown. Max just dropped her off. She set her keys down, then went  
  
upstairs. Liz lay flat on her bed, listening to the radio. Some depressing song. He slept with her, first Tess, than her. She couldn't even say her name. Liz despised her, more than Tess. Because Tess left, and because Tess saved all their lives, but that wasn't why. It was because Max actually loved her. He loved Lily, and not in the brother/sister way. She thought that Max could never love anyone else, which was stupid. Liz closed her eyes and fell asleep. She dreamt of Max. She dreamt of how now the best she could be was second best. Maybe that's all she ever was. Stop it, Liz. You know that's not true.  
  
Late at night, when all the world  
  
is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
and I wish on a star  
  
that somewhere you are  
  
thinking of me, too  
  
'Cause i'm dreaming of you  
  
tonight  
  
Max awoke in his bed. He looked around but Lily wasn't there. Stretching, he got out of bed and went into the kitchen.  
  
"There you are, beautiful." Max said and kissed her.  
  
"Hmm. Hey. Sleep long enough?" Lily asked and put a hand on his cheek.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Na-ah. Go brush your teeth first."  
  
Max sighed. That was one thing with Lily. Nothing until your teeth are perfect, you've taken a shower, and changed clothes. He wondered how it would be like if he were living with Liz. He remembered the one time, he ever stayed the night at her house. Her parents were gone. In the morning, he had woken up to find her gone. Actually, she was in the kitchen, making breakfast. So he goes and starts eating.  
  
"What are you doing?" She says and comes close to him.  
  
"Eating."  
  
"No," she teased, "This is my breakfast, you can make your own." She grabbed the plate and  
  
went in the other room. Max got up and started chasing her. Liz ran up the stairs. She quickly got into the closet, trying not to laugh. He came up two seconds later. After trying the bathroom and under the bed, he gave out on the floor. Liz opened the door.  
  
"Still hungry, Max?"  
  
He wasn't suprised to see her. "Yeah." he replied. So then Liz poured the breakfast all over him. He had egg in his hair and syrup all over his face. Max tackled her.  
  
"Was that funny?"  
  
"Hilarious." Then he kissed her, slowly. She had tasted the syrup on his lips and started giggling. Max was sure that they might have made love if Liz hadn't started laughing.  
  
Max thought about it. He thought about never making love to the one girl he ever truly loved. He thought about all the things he never said, about all the things they'll never do...........  
  
**Crashdown**  
  
"Isabel!" Liz rushed to hug her. "How have you been?"  
  
"Well, things have been going better." Isabel said and sat down in the usual booth.  
  
"Okay, so the usual?" Liz asked writing on her note pad. Isabel smiled Even after so long, Liz still remembered what they had always ordered.  
  
"Yeah, great."  
  
The door jingled, indicating someones entrance. Liz turned around and saw Max. She smiled. And for the first time, it wasn't fake. Max smiled back. He walked up to her.  
  
"Liz, hey." He said her name different. He said it like he used to, when they were teenagers. Liz bit her lip.  
  
"Max Evans."  
  
"I don't know if you'll agree to this. But Lily is out of town. And I need your help."  
  
"With?"  
  
"Dresses, wedding stuff. We have to pick them up. Do you mind trying them on to see how they look?"  
  
Liz hesistated, but knew she would agree. "Sure."  
  
An hour later Liz was trying on a cream colored sleeveless dress. She tried to zip up the dress but couldn't. Holding the back, she pushed open the door. Max got up quickly.  
  
"Max, could you zip up the back, please?"  
  
Max took a deep breath. "You look beautiful." He wanted to say.  
  
"Max?" Liz said.  
  
"Uh yeah sure, turn around." Max pulled the zipper up to the top. He let his fingers linger on her back.  
  
"Max." She whispered and turned around. He pulled her close to him.  
  
"I don't want to make the biggest mistake of my life." Liz hugged him.  
  
"But you're not, you marry who you love, Max." Liz said even though it hurt.  
  
"All i've ever done is hurt you, Liz. Why did you give me another chance?"  
  
"Because I hurt you too."  
  
****  
  
"Well, do you wanna come up?" Max asked her. Liz smiled.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
They got out of the car and walked in the house....holding hands.  
  
"So how did you afford this place?" Liz asked, seeing all the nice furnishings they had.  
  
Max unzipped his jacket and took off his shoes. He smiled.  
  
"Lily's family is really rich. They bought it for us, after they found out about the engagement and everything."  
  
"So they took it well?" Liz asked with a puzzled expression. 19, a least to her, was a little young to get married. But then again, that was just her.  
  
Max swallowed. Liz was beginning to ask questions.  
  
"Um, yeah, they were...really, um, yeah, glad." Bad move, Max. Make it obvious.  
  
"Is there something you're not telling me?" Liz asked curiously. Then it hit her. What Max had told her awhile ago.  
  
"Do you really want to know why I have to marry her? Think about it, Liz. Because it's gonna kill you."  
  
"......have to marry her......."  
  
Someone or something was forcing Max to marry Lily. He didn't have a choice.  
  
"Max," Liz lightly touched his arm, but he pulled away quickly.  
  
She knows, Max thought. She knows.  
  
"Liz, I can explain-"  
  
"Why? Why would you lie to me?" She asked, her voice rising a little. "You told me you loved her! You put me through that!"  
  
"That wasn't a lie, Liz. I do love her, just not-" He stopped.  
  
"Just not what?"  
  
"Just not enough to marry her." There you go, he said it.  
  
"Then, why?" Liz sat down. Maybe they didn't sleep together, either, though she was only trying to make herself feel better.  
  
"When you left, all I could do was think about you, Liz. When you would come back. It's like you became an obsession. When Lily moved in, I was shocked at...at how much you resembled her," Max moved closer to Liz on the couch. "We became really good friends and I barely talked to you anymore. We started hanging out alot. Awhile after you left, Lily threw this big party for her birthday, and there was beer and alot of partying going on. I said I would never drink again after what I did to you, but you weren't there so what's the worst that could've happened? I got drunk...and slept with her because...'cause I thought she was you. Her parents found out and got so mad, that Lily lied to them and said we were getting married. That's the day I called you and lied saying I couldn't fight what I felt."  
  
"Why did you wait so long to get married?" Liz said trying to take it all in.  
  
"Her parents said they wanted us to wait awhile."  
  
"Who got the beer? You guys were underage."  
  
Max smiled, she was smart. Always asking questions.  
  
"Fake I.D."  
  
"I can't believe that was almost two and a half years ago." Liz said. "I can't believe that....that." She couldn't finish. She couldn't believe anything.  
  
"I wish that this all could've been different, I wish that so much." Max said, and he meant it.  
  
"But it's not. It never will be." Liz stood up. "Now that you're getting married, could I have my ring back? I just want something to remember you by."  
  
Max nodded. He got up and went to a small cabinet and took out a small box.  
  
"It's in here." He said and gave the box to Liz.  
  
"Thanks." Liz said and offered a small smile. She was going to the door.  
  
"Do I get anything?" Max asked.  
  
Liz smiled a sarcastic smile. "You get the thought of me everyday when you wake up next to someone else." She opened the door and slammed it when she left.  
  
**The Wedding**  
  
Liz woke up as her alarm clock went off. She slammed her hand down on it and shut it off. Someone was knocking at her door. Stretching her arms, she went in the bathroom.  
  
"Come in!" Liz yelled from the bathroom. She turned on her radio and sang along with Selena's song. "Late at night when all the world is sleeping, I stay up and think of you, and I still can't believe, that you came up to me and said, I love you, I love you too." Liz opened the door and faced Max.  
  
He just stared at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't tear myself away from you." Max said extending an arm and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"The wedding's off, isn't it?" Liz said knowingly.  
  
"She ran off with some guy that she had supposedly been going on and off with forever."  
  
"And now it's time to go back to Liz, right? Because all other options have failed."  
  
"You think i'm using you?" Max asked shocked.  
  
Liz nodded even though she knew that he would never do that.  
  
He put his hands on both sides of her face. "I would never do that, Liz. Never." Slowly, he kissed her.  
  
Liz pulled away first. She sighed and smiled up at Max. He smiled and went to kiss her again, but Liz stopped him  
  
"I want you to tell me that nothing will ever come between us again. Ever." She said and looked him in the eye.  
  
Max swallowed hard. "Nothing will come between us."  
  
"Ever." Liz said.  
  
"Ever."  
  
****  
  
Maria unlocked her door. She put her purse and keys down on the table.  
  
BANG!  
  
What the hell was that? Maria thought. Nobody else would be in her apartment right now.  
  
She walked slowly towards where the noise was made.  
  
"Hello?" Maria slowly and quietly grabbed the baseball bat by her door.  
  
A figure made it's way towards her and Maria swung it as hard as she could without thinking.  
  
After turning on the light, she saw who it was.....and screamed.  
  
****  
  
"Whatever." Liz said and stuck her tongue out at Max. She was still playing with his hair. They were in her room and had just made love.  
  
"Come on, you know i'm irrestible." He said.  
  
"Okay." Liz leaned in and kissed him softly. She pulled away, but then kissed him again. She giggled and couldn't control it.  
  
Max sat up and sighed in frustration.  
  
"Oh, i'm sorry." Liz sat up too. She leaned on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you mad with me?"  
  
Max looked at her. "No. I just wanted-"  
  
"To be serious all the time? To do what you want to do?"  
  
Max turned his face quickly. "Liz that's not what, you know that i'm not like that."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Why was she making this so difficult?  
  
"Liz, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm just so tired, Max." Liz leaned back on the pillow. Max leaned back too, his head resting on an elbow.  
  
"Okay. Go to sleep." He said, wiping the strands of hair off her face. "You're beautiful."  
  
Liz opened her eyes. She smiled.  
  
"Max," He laced their fingers, "I realized you never broke your promise. You said we'd get married some day." 


	2. She Knows

Dreaming Of You  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Maria gets an offer from an enemy she might not want to refuse. Meanwhile, Liz gets jealous.  
  
Author's Note: The title is taken from Selena's song. I have to say I love Selena and was crushed by her death. PLEASE R&R!  
  
****  
  
Maria backed away. She hit her hard, but apparently, not hard enough. Or maybe they just can't feel it. Maybe, this was all a dream.  
  
"Stay...away from me." She backed up even more.  
  
"Come on, Maria," The sweet voice said, "I know we weren't the best of friends."  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"Don't! Don't fuck around." Maria was scared.  
  
"Look, Maria. We can be a team. You tell me what I want to know, i'll give you what you want."  
  
"It's all a trick. You don't know what I want!"  
  
"How 'bout a new car?"  
  
"You're pathetic."  
  
"Money?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Michael?"  
  
"Got him."  
  
"I got it! A new job!"  
  
"Na ah."  
  
"Okay, Deluca. You've left me with no other options."  
  
"You can try and get me to be on your side, but it'll-"  
  
"Your father."  
  
Maria froze. "What about him?" She whispered.  
  
"Well, don't you want to know him? Know what he's like?"  
  
"I've done fine without him."  
  
"Okay. Bye bye then."  
  
A million thoughts were racing in her head. Maria looked up.  
  
"Wait!" She yelled. "Wait...Tess."  
  
****  
  
Tess walked down the streets of Roswell, New Mexico. She was a different person. Physically and mentally. She had dyed her hair brown and straightened it. And she was done being obsessed with Max.  
  
But she was not done with Liz. Liz was the girl who had robbed her of everything. And she wouldn't just let that slide.  
  
Tess stopped walking. She didn't want Max. No, but what she did want was Liz to know how it felt. How it felt knowing the one only thing in the world you wanted, was the only thing you could never have.  
  
Okay, so maybe she got to sleep with him first. But nobody cared. Everyone knew that he didn't love her. That he was upset with Liz. And she was there for him.  
  
Then Alex happened. She didn't kill Alex. Well, she didn't mean to. But Max couldn't forgive her for that.  
  
'I still can't forgive myself.' Tess thought.  
  
Tess started walking again. This time, she would fight Liz with the truth. Not with mindwarps and lies, but with the truth.  
  
Because Max is only human after all. Well, sort of. But he makes mistakes too.  
  
****  
  
"What about this one?" Isabel asked Liz.  
  
Liz looked over. Isabel was holding a black shirt. It was a little bit of a v-neck.  
  
"Try it on." She said, handing it to Liz.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Liz went in the dressing room. She took off her shirt, and put the black one on. Then she looked in the mirror.  
  
'Not bad.' Liz thought.  
  
Liz took off the shirt, and put her own back on. Then she looked in the mirror one last time, to make sure she looked alright.  
  
But there were two people in the mirror. Herself, and a pretty brunette behind her, who looked about 19, and really familiar.  
  
Liz spun around. There was noone there. She was breathing heavily. She walked out of the dressing room, and while she was paying for her shirt, and pretending to listen to Isabel talk, it hit her. She knew who that girl was.  
  
Tess.  
  
****  
  
Tess rubbed her neck. Maria didn't exactly miss her. But the stove got the worst of it. Thank god the lights were out.  
  
She quickly dialed Maria's cell.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Maria, the traitor."  
  
"Tess, the bitch. What do you want?"  
  
"Don't get feisty, Maria. I mean it."  
  
The tone of voice Tess spoke in, scared her.  
  
'It's okay,' Maria thought, 'You're only doing this for a little bit, until you can talk to Liz and Max and everybody, and they'll protect you.'  
  
"Deluca! Are you listening?" Tess snapped.  
  
"Yeah, i'm listenin'."  
  
"Okay, good. As you know, i've changed Maria. I really have. All I want is for Liz to know that i'm done with Max. That, and also that you don't fuck with me."  
  
"Did you even think of a goddamn plan, yet, Tess?" Maria sighed.  
  
"Where does Max work?"  
  
"He's a teacher. But they let him off for awhile 'cause of the wed-"  
  
"He's a teacher?! Oh, you've got to be kidding me."  
  
"Um...no. I'm not sorry."  
  
"Anything else? Is that all he does?"  
  
Maria thought for a minute. "No! Actually he coaches a baseball team with Sarah."  
  
Tess was uninterested until she heard a woman's name.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sarah."  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"I think, 19."  
  
Tess smiled. "Perfect." She said, and hung up.  
  
Maria stared at the phone with her mouth open.  
  
"Tess hung up on me." She said, "That bitch." And hung up the phone.  
  
****  
  
Liz called Max on his cell as soon as she pulled up to his house. No car in the garage. He must be out.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Max! It's Liz. Where are you?"  
  
Liz heard giggling upstairs. She turned around and went up the stairs.  
  
"I'm in the house." Max said and laughed.  
  
Liz hung up and followed the talking and laughter into Lily's bedroom. Well, what was Lily's bedroom.  
  
And she couldn't believe what she saw. Max and Sarah were sitting on the couch watching t.v. and laughing.  
  
And Max's arm was around her shoulder.  
  
"Max." Liz said, trying not to be jealous.  
  
Max looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey, Liz. Have fun?"  
  
"I'm sure you did." She said.  
  
Sarah looked at Liz and tensed up.  
  
"Maybe I should get going. Max, practice tomorrow at 5:00? Right?"  
  
Max looked at Sarah. "Yeah." Then he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Bye."  
  
After she left, Liz was still staring at him.  
  
"What?" Max asked. He stretched out on the couch.  
  
Liz sat on the table in front of him.  
  
"Is there something going on between you two?"  
  
Max sat up. "Sarah? Liz, she's like my best friend. Besides for like Michael, but he's more like family."  
  
Liz looked away. "I thought I was your best friend."  
  
Max sighed. "Liz." He touched her cheek.  
  
"I need to get back to the Crashdown." She said and walked downstairs.  
  
"Um..okay." Max said. He got up and followed her.  
  
When they were at the door, he turned her around and kissed her. But after a little bit, Max saw that she didn't really respond.  
  
"Bye, Max."  
  
Liz was so caught up with Sarah and Max, she totally forgot about Tess.  
  
****  
  
"Maria, i'll call back in like two minutes, okay, don't go anywhere." Tess said and hung up.  
  
Maria flipped on the t.v. She wanted to know what was happening. It was nerve-racking. The phone rang.  
  
"Tess, finally, you won't believe-"  
  
"Ma...Maria?" The voice said. "Oh, my god."  
  
Maria heard a dead line.  
  
'Who was that?' She thought.  
  
Maria gasped. She was so dumb. Now everyone would know.  
  
It was Liz. 


	3. Tess' Return

Dreaming Of You  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
Summary: Liz asks Max a question, of which the answer could break them apart. Tess confronts Liz.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Note: The title is taken from Selena's song. I have to say that I love Selena and was crushed by her death. Sorry these chapters are kinda short, i'll try and get more in.  
  
  
  
****  
  
She was going crazy. Something was wrong.  
  
Maria and Tess? No way. But she definetly heard Maria say Tess' name, when she answered.  
  
What the hell was going on? Max and Sarah, to begin with. They never did anything together besides coach the baseball team. Then one day, when she sees Tess and her in the mirror, she goes over to Max's and he's with Sarah. So she calls Maria and Maria answers thinking it's Tess. Then at the mall, Isabel answers a phone call and says she has to go. Kyle and Michael were the only people that seemed themselves.  
  
RRIIINNNGGG!!!!  
  
Liz jumped at the sound of the telephone.  
  
"Hello?" She answered breathing quickly.  
  
"Liz? What's wrong?"  
  
Max. It was Max.  
  
"Um...nothing. What do you want?"  
  
"I was just wondering, do you want to go see a movie or something? Like later on?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Max, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course, Liz. Anything." Max said putting away plates and silverware.  
  
"Have you thought of Tess, lately, at all?"  
  
Max dropped a plate on the floor. It shattered to pieces.  
  
"Max! What happened, are you alright?" Liz practicly shouted.  
  
Max used his powers, and soon the plate was one piece again.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
'She knows.' He thought. 'She knows.'  
  
"Okay, so is seven good?"  
  
"Perfect. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
'Chill out. She doesn't know.' Max laughed at how dumb he sounded.  
  
Because for a minute there, he was scared Liz knew, that he'd been dreaming of Tess for the past year.  
  
****  
  
"Don't worry, Maria. They're gonna find out sooner or later, i'm here. I'm gonna befriend the gang again. Everything will be normal for about half a year. They can't know we're planning anything. At the end of six months, we'll show and tell Liz, everything about Max and Sarah. We'll show her how it feels, how the one only thing in the world you wanted-"  
  
"Was the only thing you could never have, blah, blah, blah. Tess, you've said it over and over again. I get the point."  
  
Tess smiled. "Good."  
  
Maria looked at her nails. "Bye."  
  
Tess hung up. She put her cellphone in her purse, and took out a mirror. Then she got out some eye drops to make her eyes look watery.  
  
'I need something more.' Tess thought.  
  
'Got it.'  
  
She took the small container that had the eye drops and used it to poke each eye a few times. Her eyes were now a little red and watery.  
  
'Perfect. Now it's time to meet Liz.'  
  
****  
  
"Come on, I see some seats in the back." Liz whispered as she took Max's hand and they sat in the very back row.  
  
"So what's this movie about?"  
  
"It's about us going into Somalia."  
  
"Why is it called Black Hawk Down?" Max asked and looked at her.  
  
"I guess a plane went down. I don't much about it, I just came to see Josh Hartnett."  
  
Max looked around the theater. He frowned.  
  
"Who's that? And where is he?"  
  
Liz laughed.  
  
"He's in the movie, stupid."  
  
"Oh." Max smiled.  
  
"Yeah, he's only like the hottest guy ever."  
  
"Right after me, right?"  
  
Liz took off her sweater.  
  
"It's hot in here, damn. And i'll have to think about that."  
  
Half way through the movie, Max leaned over and kissed Liz.  
  
"I love you." He whispered in her ear. He kissed her jaw.  
  
"Max," Liz whispered, "Not here."  
  
Max pulled away from her and watched the movie.  
  
Liz looked at him. He always stopped when she told him to. Maybe just this one time. She leaned over and put his arm around her.  
  
Max looked at what she was doing. Then he began to kiss her.  
  
Liz slipped her tongue into his mouth.  
  
"Liz," Max whispered, "Liz we better stop. Ya know, before things get outta hand."  
  
Liz looked up at him and smiled. "Okay."  
  
****  
  
Max took Liz's hand and they walked out.  
  
"That movie was so good." Liz said.  
  
"You just liked Josh." Max told her.  
  
Liz smiled. "Na ah. Hey I gotta go to the bathroom. Don't go anywhere."  
  
Max kissed her. "I won't."  
  
Liz let go of his hand and went into the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror, applied some gloss and fixed her hair.  
  
Then she saw her again.  
  
Tess.  
  
****  
  
"Excuse me, sir? Do you have the time?" Max asked a passing man.  
  
"Uh, yes. It's ten to ten."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Max was getting a little impatient. The movie ended around 9:30, which says Liz would have been in the bathroom for about twenty minutes now.  
  
He'd wait five more minutes. That's it.  
  
****  
  
Liz turned around. She was still there.  
  
"Tess?"  
  
"Liz."  
  
"Oh my god." Liz touched her. Her face, her hair. She was real, alright. And she had been crying.  
  
"Liz, I loved Alex. I didn't kill him." Tears were falling from her face.  
  
Why was she falling for it? How could she even think of feeling sorry for Tess? No, something was happening.  
  
"Tess, you, you went home."  
  
"I'm back, Liz. I'm back to say i'm sorry, for everything I did to you. It was out of jealously."  
  
Liz nodded.  
  
"I didn't kill, Alex, Liz. Ava did. Ava killed him."  
  
Liz nodded again.  
  
"It's too hard to...to explain, but i'm asking for your forgiveness, Liz."  
  
Liz was loosing it.  
  
'Keep it together, Liz. Think. Tess. Evil. Alex. Kill. Died."  
  
Liz closed her eyes tightly.  
  
"Tess, i'm sorry. But I think that-"  
  
Liz stopped. She opened her eyes.  
  
Tess was nowhere in sight.  
  
****  
  
PLEASE R&R!  
  
Next Chapter: Liz tells Max about Tess. Max tells Liz about his dreams, then questions himself if he did the right thing. 


	4. Dreaming Of Her

Dreaming Of You  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
Summary: Max mistakens Liz for Tess. Maria finds out what it's like to be Tess.  
  
Author's Note: I had written this chapter on how Tess mysteriously disapeared. But in the end, I only confused myself and deleted it. You can just forget about that part for right now, since it's not important. I only made slight mention of it. The title taken from Selena's song, I have to say that I love Selena and was crushed by her death.  
  
Also have to say, in the last chapter, at the end I gave a brief one- liner about this chapter. This chapter kinda went out of those lines, on how Max told Liz about the dreams. Read it, and if you have any questions, ask.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, would I be writing fanfiction? No.  
  
****  
  
Liz came out of the bathroom, about two minutes later. Tess was just in there. Then, she just like....disapeared.  
  
Max ran towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"Liz, what happened? You scared me!" He told her.  
  
"Max...Max, I saw her. I saw Tess." Liz looked around the theater.  
  
She thought back to when Max and her had talked. And she realised something.  
  
Max never answered her question about Tess.  
  
"Do you still think of her?" She asked him, knowing the answer. She had known about the dreams. And it was so hard to hold it in. But she wouldn't have to anymore.  
  
'Everyday.' Max thought. 'I've dreamt of her for the past twelve months.'  
  
"Max? Do you?"  
  
"Not here, Liz." He said and started to lead her out the door.  
  
"NO!" Liz said loudly, "Here, Max! Here! Tell me!"  
  
Max stared at the ground.  
  
"Can't you say it, Max? I know you dream about her every night! Why?" A tear fell from her face.  
  
Max's head shot up.  
  
"How? HOW!?" Max got angry.  
  
"I told Isabel to dreamwalk, you. I can't exactly remember why, but she did. Everyday, Max! Every night for seven weeks, Max! You dreamt of her. I just hoped that one night, you could've thought of me. But you didn't!"  
  
"Liz." Max said and reached toward her.  
  
"Don't! Don't, 'Liz', me! Isabel dreamwalked you for seven weeks. Now just please tell me how long you've been dreaming of her."  
  
'Here is where all hell breaks loose.' Max thought. But he wouldn't lie.  
  
"About one year." He said and looked at her.  
  
Liz nodded. She bit her lip to hold back the tears.  
  
"Okay. Thank you." She said and offered a weak smile.  
  
****  
  
"Did they buy it?" Maria asked. She was sitting on her couch. Tess was in the kitchen.  
  
"The whole Ava-killed-Alex-not-Tess, thing?"  
  
"Duh."  
  
"Of course. Well, I only got to tell Liz. Then I just left her in the bathroom." Tess came in with a bag of chips.  
  
Maria took a deep breath. "Tess, I remember something that Max told me."  
  
"What?" Tess asked curiously.  
  
"About a year ago, Max came to me. He said he needed to get something off his mind. He told me, and he also said not to tell Liz. Ever."  
  
Tess nodded. "Keep going."  
  
"I didn't know how to react. I just said come back in a few months, see if it's still going on." Maria looked at her nails.  
  
Why was she telling Tess this? She was giving Tess alot of power by doing this. It just seemed as if, as if Tess could be trusted. She had a good feeling about her.  
  
"He came back, constantly, asking what the hell was happening to him. About one week ago, I confronted him. Max, he told me....it was still going on. Right now, as we speak."  
  
Tess laughed as she ate the chips.  
  
"Oh my god, Maria. What the hell are you talking about?" She asked and laughed again.  
  
"He dreams of you, Tess. He has been for the past twelve months."  
  
Tess stopped laughed, and just looked at Maria.  
  
****  
  
Max dropped Liz off at her house.  
  
"Good night." He told her.  
  
She got out of the car.  
  
"You too. Have a good night sleep. And dream." She whispered the last part, but Max heard her.  
  
After he made sure she was in, he drove off. Ten minutes later, he got home.  
  
****  
  
"What?" Maria said. "What are you thinking?"  
  
Tess hadn't said anything in about fifteen minutes.  
  
Finally she spoke, "It's just weird. I mean, I said I was done with Max. But now that you tell me this, it changes everything."  
  
"You're not trying to get him, back, Tess. No, that's not part of the plan."  
  
"Yeah but, Liz probaly knows about the dreams already. I mean, that'll stick with her for a long time."  
  
"Are you feeling bad, Tess?" Maria said sarcasticly.  
  
But Tess didn't respond.  
  
Maria's eyes opened. "Oh..my..god. You feel bad?"  
  
Tess nodded. "I'm not a horrible bitch that can't feel, Maria. Something happened, that made me change."  
  
"Oh yeah," Maria laughed, "Like what?"  
  
A tear fell from her eye, "My son died."  
  
* * * *  
  
Max yawned and got into bed. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep, knowing he would dream of her again.  
  
*Max's Dream*  
  
First he saw Liz. She was beautiful in a long, white dress. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. When she turned around, it was no longer Liz, but Tess. She was wearing the same long, white dress.  
  
Max wasn't at all surprised. He smiled at her.  
  
Tess laughed and spun around. Then she ran into the simple white house.  
  
'Come on, Max!' She said, as he ran after her.  
  
She kept laughing as she ran away from him.  
  
He saw her dress disapear into a door, and opened it. He could still hear her laughter.  
  
She saw him and tried to slip back out, but instead tripped. He caught her and they both laughed.  
  
Max leaned down and kissed her slowly. When they parted, she looked up at him and smiled.  
  
Then Tess ran out the door, with Max chasing her again.  
  
*End*  
  
Max woke up calmly. He looked at his clock. 5:30. It was early.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
RRRIIINNNGGG!!  
  
"Hello?" He said in a tired voice.  
  
"Max?"  
  
Max jolted up in bed.  
  
'No, it couldn't be.' He thought.  
  
But then again, he knew that voice.  
  
"Tess?"  
  
* * * *  
  
PLEASE R&R!  
  
Next Chapter: Max mistakens Liz for Tess. Meanwhile, Maria finds out what Tess had to go through. 


	5. Gone

Dreaming Of You  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
Summary: Max mistakens Liz for someone else. Maria finds out what Tess had to go through.  
  
Authors Note: The title is from Selena's song. I have to say I love Selena and was crushed by her death(as you all know, already).  
  
Okay, for StardustDreamer: Yes, Max and Liz will be together. I can't stand Max and Tess together romanticly in real life. So no worries.  
  
I've got an idea on the direction of this story, but i'm not totally positive, so it might take a while. Bear with me, please.  
  
Another thing, does anybody know if you can change the font after you've submitted your story? I'd like mine to be a little smaller. So if you know, please tell me! Thanx.  
  
****  
  
Liz bit her lip and closed her eyes. She prayed that she heard wrong.  
  
"Max, it's Liz."  
  
Max took a deep breath. "Hey."  
  
"Did you....did you just call me Tess?"  
  
Max didn't reply.  
  
"What's happening to us..Max?" Liz whispered into the reciever.  
  
Max shook his head. He would not lose her again.  
  
"Nothing, Liz. Nothing. It's just a small problem, that we'll get through. Okay? I love you."  
  
Liz smiled. She hadn't heard that in a long time.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"I'll stop by at the Crashdown, later."  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
* * * *  
  
Maria just looked at her. "I'm so....so sorry, Tess."  
  
Tess wiped away the tears.  
  
"Please, don't make me talk about it."  
  
Maria hugged her. "I won't."  
  
"Jealousy, Maria. I'm so goddamn jealous. I want to hurt Liz, so...bad. But now I don't think I can."  
  
Maria nodded. Maybe she wouldn't have to talk to Max or Michael about this after all.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Michael!" Liz yelled. She burst out laughing.  
  
"What now? Liz, you need to get back to work." Michael said.  
  
She had been like this all day. Laughing and smiling whenever she said his name.  
  
The door bells jingled. Max came in. Liz looked over and smiled. Michael whispered something to her and she laughed.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Max Evans. What can I get you?" Liz took out her order pad.  
  
"Actually, I just ate."  
  
"Umm...okay. Well, my shift ends in a few minutes if you want to go somewhere-"  
  
"It's over."  
  
"What is?" Liz said worriedly.  
  
Max put his hand over hers.  
  
"I don't dream of her anymore."  
  
Liz smiled. "Okay."  
  
Somebody entered the Crashdown. It was Tess. She came to them quickly.  
  
"Please, don't call the cops or anything. Liz, you know I didn't kill Alex. It was Ava. Max, i'm sorry. Sorry for taking away the person that mattered the most to you."  
  
Max shook his head. This was happening too fast, something was off.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
Max stood up. "Why not?"  
  
"Because when I go back, you guys will want to come back too, and that can't happen."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Liz looked at Max. He never denied wanting to go home. And she thought he would never leave her.  
  
"Why do you plan on going back, Tess?"  
  
'Because, i'll have already hurt you.' Tess thought.  
  
Tess didn't answer Liz's question. She simply walked out.  
  
And noone ever saw her again.  
  
* * * *  
  
Maria sat in her living room, three months later. Still confused. Confused with the whole Tess incident. What was the point? Why did she even come?  
  
Maria laughed out loud. She never told anybody about how she betrayed them. They wouldn't understand. Not even Liz. And she hadn't talked to Michael in about one month. She didn't even know if they were together. He could be screwing someone else right now, and she wouldn't know it.  
  
Maria took another drink out of the bottle. Since when did her life get so screwed up?  
  
* * * *  
  
Liz walked in the huge house.  
  
"Max!" She yelled.  
  
Max walked down the stairs. "Hey."  
  
Liz smiled. "Oh! I brought us some movies."  
  
Max looked at them. "What's this one about? 'O'?"  
  
"Okay, that one's based on Shakespeare's, 'Othello'. And....it has Josh Hartnett! Oh, and it has Julia Stiles. If that helps."  
  
Max smiled. "I guess it does."  
  
They sat and watched the movie. At the end, Liz still didn't stop staring at the screen.  
  
"Liz! It's over."  
  
"Yeah, but. That's not fair. It wasn't just Hugo's fault. I mean Odin actually went through with it."  
  
Max laughed. "No use trying to defend Josh, Liz."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Liz started flipping through a magazine. The doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Max said. He opened the door. Noone was there, but he did see a figure running away.  
  
"Who was it?" Liz asked.  
  
"Oh, um just some guy looking for directions." He lied.  
  
'No sense in scaring her.' Max thought.  
  
Liz switched the channels on the t.v.  
  
"Well, the weatherman predicts thunder." Liz said. "Are all the windows closed?"  
  
Max nodded.  
  
BOOM!!  
  
Liz jumped and stood up. "Ma..Max? What was that?"  
  
"Just thunder." He lied again. He had heard that noise loud and clear. It was from the kitchen.  
  
"Liz, just stay here."  
  
"Whatever." Liz seemed uninterested. She was watching a movie.  
  
Max went in the kitchen. A plastic plate had dropped. Max sighed in relief.  
  
But he knew something was wrong when he heard Liz's piercing scream.  
  
* * * *  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Next Chapter: Somebody re-enters Max's life, and Liz starts to think that her jealousy is taking over. Meanwhile, Maria isn't talking, working, or doing anything. She realizes how Tess had a big impact on her. 


	6. Crazy

Dreaming Of You  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
Summary: Liz thinks jealousy is getting the best of her. Meanwhile, Maria realizes the huge impact Tess had on her and begins to think she's going crazy. Slowly, the gang begins to fall apart.  
  
Author's Note: The title is from Selena's song, I have to say I love Selena and was crushed by her death. As you all know.  
  
Meanwhile, I totally screwed up with the idea I had for this story. I'm thinking of a new one, right now.  
  
So what i'm going to do, is if anyone wants to see something in the story, or thinks of an idea, please tell me in a review! NOT in an email, I repeat, DO NOT email me. Sorry, but I won't be able to check it, so please tell me in a review. I won't use all suggestions, but I will use the one that will probaly fit best with this story. Thanx!!!  
  
PS- Personally, I don't like hockey. But did anyone catch the Minnesota/Maine game? Yeah, go Minnesota! (I live in Mn, if you can't tell)  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Max dropped the plate and ran to Liz. She was standing on the table, twirling around, screaming.  
  
"LIZ!" Max shouted, and she stopped. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Liz found herself breathing quickly. "I...I..saw...I saw it!"  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
Liz's eyes opened wide. "A mouse! You have a damn mouse in your house! It's running around as if it owns the place!"  
  
Max stared at her, and began to laugh.  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
"You are scared of a mouse!"  
  
Liz shook her head, "Not funny." She said.  
  
* * * *  
  
Maria listened to the phone ring. She was lying on her back watching t.v. upside down.  
  
"Stop ringing." She said.  
  
RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!  
  
"Stop ringing." Maria said a little louder.  
  
RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!  
  
"STOP RINGING! STOP IT!" She threw the remote control at the wall, it smashed to pieces.  
  
'What's happening to me?' Maria thought. She picked up the phone.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maria. I missed you," The sweet voice said, "So much."  
  
Maria shook her head. "No, NO! You aren't there, you left."  
  
"No, I didn't Maria. I'm here, i'll always be here," The voice faded out.  
  
Maria hung up, closed her eyes and swallowed. When she opened them, the line was dead. The caller was not Tess. Somebody was screwing with her mind. And it was working.  
  
Maria got up and went into the apartment kitchen. She grabbed a beer. It was like her fifth one. The doorbell rang.  
  
She opened the door and saw Tess. Maria closed her eyes tight and opened them again. It was Max.  
  
"Maria, I thought you might need a friend."  
  
Maria nodded and hugged him fiercly. "It's like she haunts me, Max. I always see her, think she's there." She whispered in his ear.  
  
Max nodded, "I can relate." He said.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Yes?" Liz answered her cellphone. Max said he needed to be somewhere, so now she was heading for Maria's house.  
  
"Hey, Liz."  
  
"Michael?"  
  
"Yeah, um," Michael scratched his forehead, "Do you think maybe, you could talk to Maria? I mean, I haven't gone near her, in forever."  
  
Liz switched the phone to her other ear. "Michael, I think you need to do that."  
  
"Liz, you are the closest thing to her. She'll listen. Please?"  
  
Liz nodded. "Alright, i'm going over there, right now." She hung up.  
  
* * * *  
  
Maria looked up and saw Michael, not Max.  
  
"Michael?" She whispered.  
  
Max looked confused. "Maria, it's Ma-"  
  
She cut him off, pressing her lips against his. Max tried to get her off him, what was she doing? But Maria held on, kissing him more passionetly.  
  
* * * *  
  
Liz walked up to Maria's house and saw the door was open. She walked inside.  
  
"Maria, it's-" Liz looked up and saw Max. They had been kissing, but pulled apart. Maria looked up and saw Max.  
  
"Shit." She said and ran into the bathroom. Liz looked at Max, and slightly started shaking her head.  
  
"No, tell me I saw wrong, Max."  
  
Max didn't reply. Liz headed for the door. Max grabbed her hand.  
  
"Let go of me! LET GO OF ME!" Liz screamed, tears forming.  
  
"No, Liz. NO! You don't understand what happened." Max tried to explain.  
  
"I don't need to! It's all you ever do, Max. I can just use the excuse, from all the other times." Liz ran out the door too fast, and tripped. She started laughing.  
  
Max quickly ran towards her. "Liz, Liz are you okay?"  
  
"I'M FINE!" She yelled at him. "I'm always fine! When you're there and when you're not! I'm doing great!"  
  
Max helped her up. "Sorry for caring."  
  
Liz stood up and smoothed out her clothes. "That's not caring at all. You just felt bad for me."  
  
And she left, with Max staring at her.  
  
* * * *  
  
Maria woke up. She had no idea what happened yesterday, but she did have a huge headache.  
  
'I think I drank too much.' She thought as she saw beer bottles everywhere.  
  
Maria got up, not bothering to change her clothes that had been on for about two weeks. But then again, she never left the house.  
  
'I wonder if i'm fired from the crash?' She thought and laughed. Of course she was, she hadn't been to work in what, two months?  
  
* * * *  
  
Liz woke up and answered the phone.  
  
"WHAT?" She said tiredly.  
  
Max cleared his throat. "Liz?"  
  
She rubbed her eyes. "Yeah?" She sat up.  
  
"Can I come over and we can talk?"  
  
"Just talk?" Liz smiled. "I'm kidding, Max!" She laughed.  
  
"That's not a bad idea." He smiled and climbed the ladder. He turned off his cell and climbed through the window.  
  
"How did you get here so fast?" Liz asked and made room for him to sit on the bed.  
  
Max took off his jacket and shoes and sat down. "Doesn't matter. Still pissed?"  
  
Liz looked confused. "About what?"  
  
Max sighed in relief. "Nothing."  
  
'She can't remember. Good.' He thought.  
  
Liz studied him, then realized what he was talking about. Maria and Max. They kissed.  
  
"Okay, I remember now. Yeah, I remember very clearly." Liz got out of the bed. "Do you want to explain what happened?"  
  
Max patted the bed. Liz sighed and got in. Their faces were just inches apart.  
  
"You sure you want me to explain now?" He whispered inching closer to her.  
  
"I guess it can wait." Liz whispered as she kissed him.  
  
* * * *  
  
"I'm going crazy." Maria said to herself. "I know it."  
  
And it was all because of Tess. Maria felt a sharp pain in her stomach. When was the last time she ate? Yeah, that must be it.  
  
"Hmmm..." She said looking for something to eat. She grabbed a beer and some cold pizza, and began to eat. Halfway through her meal, she decided the pizza needed some lemon juice, and her drink was kind of plain. She'd have to put some ice cream in it.  
  
"I must look like a pregnant woman." Maria said and giggled. She kept laughing until she realized what she said.  
  
"....pregnant..."  
  
"No, NO!! NO!!!" Maria threw everything she saw in sight. Then she slumped to the floor and started crying.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Next Chapter: Maria finds out the truth. Liz and Max can finally be happy with noone in their way. Right? Wrong. 


	7. Secrets Revealed

Dreaming Of You  
  
Category: Max/Liz, Maria  
  
Summary: Maria finds out the truth. Max and Liz think that they can finally be happy.  
  
Author's Note: The title is taken from Selena's song. I have to say that I love Selena and was crushed by her death.  
  
Sorry about the lack of updates, guys. But I just updated 'You Can't Handle Me', also. So if you get a chance, read that one too! Thanx.  
  
Meanwhile, i'm gonna try and not get into the sci-fi stuff. Becuz I really suck at writing science fiction, I can't do it. So it's mostly gonna be anything but that. I'm not really sure, what i'm doing with this story. I might just stop writing it, and write another AU fic. I've got another idea for an AU fic, that I think would turn out better than this. I just think that this story is going nowhere.  
  
Until I decide, here's part seven.  
  
Also, I have no idea how long it takes to get from Roswell to Albuqerque. I just guessed.  
  
* * * *  
  
Maria looked around for her keys.  
  
"Where the hell are they?!" She said outloud.  
  
  
  
At the same time, Liz was talking on the phone while Max had fallen asleep.  
  
"You can't do this. Max and I are happy. The deal is over." Liz whispered into the phone.  
  
"No, it's not, Lizzie. You owe me, big time. I can't even show my face around there anymore." The voice on the other line said.  
  
"That is not my fault, you agreed TO THE DEAL!"  
  
Max stirred.  
  
"Shit, he's awake." Liz said, and looked at Max. His eyes fluttered and then shut. "Never mind."  
  
The voice on the other end sighed. "Look, Liz. The reason i'm all over your ass, is because, I fell in love with Max. Okay, I love him. Then you came and took him away from me. I know it was the deal, and it's my fault, 'cause I didn't know I would get attached. Liz, you're gonna break his heart when he finds out. THAT IT WAS ALL A FUCKING SETUP!"  
  
"I never wanted to hurt him, I just wanted to make sure he loved me." Liz said as tears came out of her eyes.  
  
"Has Max ever stopped loving you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"No, Liz. He never stopped loving you."  
  
Liz hung up. She turned and saw Max was wide awake.  
  
  
  
Maria was driving about thirty miles over the speed limit, when she stopped. Maybe the doctor wasn't the greatest choice. Maybe those cheap pregnancy tests were the safest thing right now.  
  
'Safe from what?' Maria thought, but she went to the closest drug store.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Max, I thought you were sleeping." Liz said wiping away tears.  
  
Max sat up. "I was listening to your conversation. I'm sorry, but Liz, what are you keeping from me?" He said and wiped away the tears.  
  
"I can't tell you, Max." Liz said, moving away. "I'm so scared, you'll leave me."  
  
Max stood up and walked closer to her, "I will never leave you."  
  
"You don't know what I did, to you!" Liz said, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Max. I just wanted to know, to make sure you still loved me."  
  
"Liz, what the hell is going on?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Maria bought the cheapest test she could find.  
  
"Do you have a bathroom?" She asked the cashier.  
  
"All the way back, then take a right."  
  
"Thanks." Maria said and ran.  
  
* * * *  
  
Liz backed away, "I have to go." She said and ran out the door.  
  
"Wait, LIZ!" Max yelled and ran after her.  
  
* * * *  
  
Maria checked once more to make sure. She checked again. Here was her proof. Her proof that she was pregnant.  
  
* One Day Later *  
  
Liz finally stopped. She was in Albaquerque, New Mexico. The gas station looked over a hundred years old. But this is where they would meet.  
  
Liz got out of the car and stepped inside the store. It was deserted, but she could hear a girls voice.  
  
".....so.....shit....gotta go...she's here.....Liz...bye."  
  
A shadow emerged from the backroom. "Hello, Lizzie."  
  
Liz smiled. "Hey, I haven't seen you in so long."  
  
You could now clearly make out the girl. "I know."  
  
"You know," Liz said, "I have to hand it to you Brit. You did a great job."  
  
"Why thank you, Lizzie. Perfection is not easy."  
  
"I know. But you pulled it off." Liz laughed. "I think you made a great Lily Thompson."  
  
* * * *  
  
Maria went home and fell on the couch. It would have to be sooner or later. Michael was going to have to know. Because he was the only guy that could be the father.  
  
She got up and dialed his number. It rang a few times, then he answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Michael?"  
  
Michael was confused, was this Maria?  
  
"Maria?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me. I just wanna say sorry. For everything. I'm so sorry, Michael."  
  
"Maria, what's wrong?"  
  
Maria sobbed quietly. "I'm..I'm pregnant."  
  
Michael dropped the phone on the floor.  
  
* * * *  
  
"So, Britney, what do you want? I mean, I already gave you the house, it's out in New York. And you better be thankful for that, it wasn't cheap."  
  
Britney smiled. "I know, I'm going there in two weeks. But you destroyed me, Lizzie. My rep especially."  
  
Liz shook her head. "No, I didn't destroy your precious rep. So what if you can't go back to Roswell? It's a dinky town in the middle of nowhere. Basically, it's a piece of land with some grass and weeds."  
  
"Exactly, and it was my home."  
  
"You have a house in New York."  
  
"I have to start all over. Did you ever think maybe I didn't want to be the little slut?"  
  
Liz sighed. "You brought this on yourself. This is how you made yourself. I didn't tell you to go and sleep with every guy you met."  
  
"But I have to, for you to get YOUR WAY!"  
  
"Max Evans. He was the ONLY ONE!"  
  
"God, Liz," Britney put her hands on her face, "I'm not even eighteen yet. Look what I've become."  
  
"You turn eighteen next week. And don't start with your emotional bullshit. That's not us, Brit. We've never been that way. Me and you, always tough, that's how it's always been. Now, Max is waiting."  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Max drove home. Liz had just called him on his cell, and told him to meet her at the house. What was going on, he didn't know.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
'Okay.' Liz thought as she walked through the door. 'He deserves to know.'  
  
She walked in the house.  
  
"Max?" Liz said, and saw him sitting on the couch.  
  
"Liz, what happened?" Max stood up. "I was worried."  
  
"Max, you need to know. I've been lying to you. I put you," Liz stopped. She was going to break his heart. "I set you up."  
  
Max shook his head. "I don't understand."  
  
Liz sighed. "There is no Lily Thompson. Her name's Britney. Britney Parker. She's my sister."  
  
"What? Liz, what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I made her into Lily Thompson. I made her love you, and get engaged. It was a test, Max. I wanted to see if you'd pass it."  
  
"A test for what?" Max asked. It was all starting to become clear.  
  
"If you'd marry her or not. If you'd still go through with it, when I know you still loved me."  
  
"This is happening wrong. Something's wrong." Max said.  
  
"I know, it's hard to take it all in. But you'll get it."  
  
Max stood up. "All this while, I blamed myself for Lily leaving. YOU MADE HER LEAVE!"  
  
Liz now felt awful. "I'm so sorry, Max."  
  
"I was heartbroken, Liz. You have no idea what you took from me."  
  
Okay, she didn't expect that. She didn't know he felt that much for Britney, well Lily. Whatever. She knew now, things just wouldn't be the same.  
  
* * * *  
  
Max drove out to the pod chamber. He just needed to get away. Away from Liz. It hurt to say it, but it was true. How could she do this to him?  
  
Max got out and sat on the rough ground.  
  
"Rough night?" A voice behind him said.  
  
Max turned around, and saw the person he thought he'd never see again.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Alright, ma'am, and you say you know who the father is?" The doctor asked.  
  
Maria nodded. "Yes, right there." She said and pointed to Michael.  
  
"Okay, you sure you don't want us to run any tests, just to make sure?"  
  
Maria raised an eyebrow. "He's the only guy that could be the father."  
  
"Would you like to know the gender?"  
  
Maria nodded.  
  
"Okay, Maria, you are having a little girl."  
  
"Really?" She smiled. Maybe everything would turn out alright after all.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
"Lily?" Max asked. Somehow she looked younger.  
  
"It's Britney." She said and sat down next to him.  
  
Max stared at her for a few seconds. Then he hugged her.  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"I followed you out here."  
  
Max nodded. "Wow, you look so...young."  
  
Britney smiled. "Maybe that's 'cause I'm only seventeen."  
  
"What?" Max said and stood up. Seventeen?  
  
"Yeah, didn't Liz tell you?"  
  
Max swallowed. "So when I met you, you were only..."  
  
"Fifteen." Britney finished for him.  
  
Max looked disgusted. "Fifteen? FIFTEEN!? Liz did that to you?"  
  
"You weren't that much older."  
  
"I was eighteen. I was an adult, you were just a kid."  
  
"I WAS NOT A CHILD!" Britney yelled at him. "If you knew what I went through and what I've seen, you'd know I'm not a 'just a kid'."  
  
* * * *  
  
Liz lay in her bed, tears staining the pillow. She was all alone. Max had left, close to three hours ago.  
  
Liz looked at the clock. She needed to go to sleep, or she would never wake up. Just as she closed her eyes, there was a soft tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Liz?" A quiet voice said.  
  
Liz turned around and saw Maria, who had also been crying.  
  
"Maria, what are you doing?" Liz said and hugged her.  
  
"I'm pregnant Liz. I'm ninteen and I'm pregnant." Maria sobbed.  
  
* * * *  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Something terrible happens to Maria. Liz can't take it anymore. Max changes. The gang falls apart. Nothing and noone is the same.  
  
DON'T MISS THE CHAPTER THAT WILL CHANGE EVERYTHING!!!!! 


End file.
